Surprises Behind The Forest
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Well... if I gave you the summary now, it would totally give the story away. Let's just say there is a surprise in the forest. lol. D I like surprises so here ya go! Enjoy! Of course, as always, BellaXEdward. Discontinued...
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I just own the idea of the story. =D

This is my very first Twilight fanfiction so I would greatly appreciate you rating and reviewing it. I would like to know what you think about it. Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a drizzly Sunday morning here at Forks. I wake up to the sound of rain drops tapping on my window and the cold muscular arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning sleepy head!" A stunning voice greeted me. A voice that only belonged to the one that makes my heart stops, Edward Cullen.

I flutter my eyes open, still adjusting to the blinding light. I looked up seeing the most beautiful face I have ever seen.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked resignedly.

"8 in the morning. Wanna go out for breakfast? Charlie just came in saying he's going to La Push."

"Is something wrong?" Charlie rarely ever goes to La Push. Unless it's an emergency.

"Nah. Billy just got a new flat screen TV." He smiles at me flashing those perfect pearls of his.

"Gotcha. Now, you go home, change and get your car while I go and get ready. This might take a while." I got out of bed but not before giving him a smack on the lips. I got some change of clothes and headed for the showers.

(A/N: ok, she takes a shower, no need to write that down.)

I wrapped my hair in my towel and walked across the hallway to my room. To my surprise, Edward was still sitting there, in my bed, exactly where I left him.

"What are you still doing here?" I questioned him.

"I already took care of it."

"But how did you– How about your car? I didn't hear your engine running."

"Emmett." He grins. Not the kind of grin I expected. A type of grin that he would do if: 1. He's hiding something from me. 2. He's planning something. or 3. He is taking me to the mall so Alice can take me to ANOTHER shopping spree.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing." He stands up walks to the door and reaches out for the knob. "I'll be downstairs waiting. You better hurry."

Something is definitely up.


	2. Begging

I swiftly changed not wanting to waste any time for whatever Edward was planning today.

I ran down the stairs nearly falling flat on my face, again but Edward, with the quick instinct he has, dashed towards me and caught me in his muscular arms.

"Bella, love, what did I tell you?"

"Uhm… You told me…" I sighed and looked intently into his golden eyes. "You told me not to run under any circumstances unless there is a real emergency waiting ahead because even though you promised me to be there with me all the time, you can't guarantee that you will be close enough to save me."

Edward sneered. "That's my Bella." I leaned up and slammed my lips on his. It was the kind of kiss that weakens me. My knees were trembling, my head spinning and my heart stopping. If this wasn't Edward I was kissing, I would have been dead by now. But only Edward, my Edward, can do this to me. No other human being, vampire, or werewolf can make me feel this way.

I saw at the corner of my eye, three Pop tarts laid out on a plate for me. I broke away from Edward's grip shoving the Pop tart in my mouth. Boy was I hungry.

"Hungry now are we?" Edward asked nonchalantly. He sat down on the chair pulling me on his lap.

"No, not really. So, what's the surprise?"

"What do you mean surprise?"

"Uh… nothing. Never mind." I replied. Disappointed. I was so sure there was going to be a surprise.

"What's wrong Bella? Did I disappoint you?" He inquired while hugging me tightly.

"No. I'm fine. Just hungry I guess."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Edward. I'm fine. So, what have you planned out for today? Something _dangerous_ perhaps?" I chuckled.

"Bella, you know I wouldn't want to jeopardize your life. All I have ever tried was to protect you from harm. Honestly, tell me the truth. Is being with _me_ a peril to you?" He was being serious now. I put my pop tart down and shifted my position to look at him better.

"You know I was just being sarcastic but I guess danger isn't really your type of sarcasm." I stroked his face, cold and solid. "You are _never_ a peril to me. In fact, being with _you_ is the safest thing. If you get what I mean here."

"Yeah, I do." He pushed me aside, gently, and stood up. "I have to get something from my car. Finish up your breakfast and come outside. I'll be in the car waiting." He kissed me on my forehead and started for the door.

As soon as I saw the door slam, I took my phone out of my purse and scrolled down for the number I needed.

"Hello?" A cute, tiny voice picked up.

"Alice. I need a favor." I knew what Alice can do. She's gifted. Maybe she can figure out what's been going on. It's really bugging me.

"What is it Bella? Are you going on a date with Edward? You need an outfit! Oh my. Let me see. How about I pick you up right now so we can go to Seattle and—" I cut her off.

"ALICE! Calm down."

I heard her sigh. "Ok. I'm calm."

"Well, I don't really know what we are doing today. Edward's being so secretive. I think we have a date. But that's not the point right now."

"Then what is? Can you tell me? I'm getting antsy in here!"

"Do you know what Edward is up to? I really want to know. Can you like check your crystal ball or something?"

Alice laughed. "Crystal ball. That's a good one Bella!" She laughed some more.

"Alice! This is not funny! Do you know anything about this?"

Silence.

"HA! I knew it! I knew it! You are in this too! Can you _please_ tell me!?! Please!" I begged her.

"I'm sorry Bella but I _can't_ tell you. I know what's going on and yes, maybe _I_ am in this too. You just have to wait I guess. "

"But Alice—"

"Bella, patience ok? Everything will be alright. I can assure you that."

"UGH! I hate you Alice."

"Awwww… I love you too Bella! Now hurry, he's probably waiting for you in his car. Toodles!"

She hung up and I groaned.

"EDWARD!!!"

* * *

yep! that's it for now! please rate/review. i would greatly appreciate them. =D


	3. Meadow

It was just a matter of seconds he was in front of me.

"I talked to Alice." I stated tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

He gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean! Just tell me what! You know me very well to know that I do _not_ like surprises. At _all_!" I virtually screamed at his face.

He gripped me gently by the shoulder and said, "Bella, breathe. Breathe deeply. In and then out."

I did what I was told. "Well, why don't _you_ breathe? Huh!"

He chuckled. "You do remember very well that _I_ am a vampire and _I_ don't have to breathe."

"Not funny Edward. I just want to know in advance if Alice planned a little surprise party for me."

"No." He simply answered. "Now let's go," freeing me from his grip "We don't want to be late. Not to worry now, Alice didn't plan a surprise party for you ok?"

I nodded. But I swore I heard him mumble something like, "But I did."

* * *

Outside, it was raining. It's very typical when you live in a town like Forks. The weather is always like this. _Always._

As I stepped outside, I slipped. Edward caught me. _My_ hero. If Emmett were here, he would be laughing on the ground, rolling down the small hill of my house, across the street and into the forest. But I guess I don't blame him. I mean, I laugh at myself usually too, even Edward. Being clumsy is part of my genes.

To my surprise, Edward didn't walk to his Volvo. That was a waste of gas.

"Aren't we taking your car?"

"Nope. Not today." He opened up an umbrella and placed it over the both of us. I wonder where that came from. "Why don't we go for a walk? Exercise is good for the health!" He sneered.

"But Edward!" I protested.

"Hush. We're going to _our_ meadow." He hugged me closer and smelled my hair. "Strawberry." I'm impressed.

We walked side by side until we reached the entrance to the meadow.

"I'm beat!" I said with a giggle.

"I know. I know. I'll carry you. Hop on." He crouched down a little bit so I could hop on his back. I snaked my arm around his neck and planted my head on the space between his shoulder and chin.

"Are you ready?" He asked with concern.

"Yes I am" With that, I closed my eyes awaiting the adventure.

* * *

I breathed. Sniffing all the memories I had in here, both good and bad. It's good to be back.

Edward gently planted my feet on the ground. At the same exact moment, I opened my eyes and watch as _my_ Edward glittered under the rays of the sun.

He surely was beautiful. I couldn't blink. I was just staring at him with awe.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just—"

"Am I dazzling you again?" (A/N: one of my fave quotes!!!) He chuckled.

"Yes. But, you always do."

I looked at him but he was gazing at something else over my shoulder. It was more like someone. We had company. He didn't look worried though. It seemed like he was trying to read someone's mind. I wonder who it was.

"Edward? Edward?"

He was still staring at _it._ I turned around and gasped. Eight shadows have emerged from the forest.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun... who could it be!?! lol...

rate and review please! thanks!


	4. Wondering

I quickly turned to Edward who was still calm and relaxed, not worrying about a thing. But he sensed that I was terrified so he pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tight. I buried my head into his neck while he rubs my back to soothe me.

"Not to worry Bella, they are just here to lend a hand." Edward assured me.

"How do you know?" I managed to blurt out.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?"

I opened my eyes, my head still position on his neck, and took a quick peek at the corner of my eye. I caught a glimpse of eight furry creatures: werewolves.

One phased back into human; it was Seth. "Geez Bella! We're not that scary! It's as if you never saw us before! I am deeply hurt!" He sniffled.

I rolled my eyes. Edward loosened his grip a little bit, but still didn't let me go. I turned my entire body to face Seth. "Sorry Seth. I was just--"

"I was just joking Bells!" He laughed and I swear, that one russet furred wolf over there, which I prefer to call Jake, was chuckling.

"Shut it Jacob Black!" I yelled at him from across the meadow. "What are you doing here anyway?" So much for being hospitable.

Jacob then quickly phased back to human.

"Bells, Bells, Bells…" Jacob started.

"What? What? WHAT?" I squealed, hearing Edward chuckle. I was thinking whether I should, or should not elbow him in the gut but, it would just probably end up bad—Bella in a hospital with a broken elbow.

"Hey Eddie! What's cracking?" Seth interrupted giving Edward a high five.

"Thanks again for the help guys. The others will be here in a minute or two." Edward announced nonchalantly.

I knew it!

Something was up!

I just… didn't know what.

Should I ask or just let things go?

Ask.

"Ok, either someone tell me what's going on or this girl is going to leave." I struggled from Edward's grip, until he finally gave up and let me go.

I turned around, raised my eyebrows at him, and then back to Jacob and Seth whistling casually.

Ugh!

"That's it! Edward, take me home. Now…"

Edward could sense my irritability—but then my mood quickly changed into… tranquility.

There's only one reason for that; Jasper.

The Cullens are here.

* * *

Rate and Review please!!! ty ty ty 3


	5. THE END

**I'm deleting this story because I do not know where the heck this is going at all. I wrote this like 4 or 5 months ago and I clearly do not know what I was thinking. Sorry to all of you waiting for the next chapter or anyone who was confused by the plot. I didn't know what got into me when I wrote this. I just hope I can write better stories than this one. **

**Have a Cullentastic Day!**

**More stories will be coming your way!**


End file.
